zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Temple of Light
The Temple of Light is a location from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. It is a sacred palace located at the center of the Sacred Realm. The Six Sages reside in the Chamber of Sages inside of the temple. The Temple of Light may be accessed by way of the Temple of Time and the Pedestal of Time. The Master Sword, residing in the pedestal, is the key to the Sacred Realm. When it is drawn from the pedestal, a portal leading to the Temple of Light opens. History When Link draws the sacred blade from the pedestal, he is sealed away by a magical light. Ganondorf, the Gerudo king of thieves, sees his chance and enters the portal, gaining access to the Realm, and ultimately retrieving the Triforce. Upon taking the Triforce, in the moment known as the Great Cataclysm, the Sacred Realm is transformed into the Dark World. The Hero's spirit is sealed away in the Chamber of Sages for seven years following the Cataclysm. In the seven long years Link's spirit was trapped in time, Ganondorf and his army of Dark World monsters seized control of the Sacred Realm; the Temple being the only stronghold left. Rauru, the Sage of Light and last remaining sage, eventually awakens the Hero's spirit, now an adult, and ready to be the true Hero of Time. He grants Link the Medallion of Light, and the Hero sets out into Hyrule, now under the rule of Ganondorf, to awaken five other sages: Saria, Darunia, Princess Ruto, Impa, and Nabooru in order to add their power to the Temple of Light. In a final battle with Ganondorf, Princess Zelda reveals herself as the final and seventh sage. After Link defeats Ganon, the Six Sages create a giant portal inside the Temple of Light that engulfs Ganon and seals him inside the Dark World. Similar Temples Pyramid The Pyramid in The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past may be the Temple of Light after being morphed into the Dark World, because it is in the center of the Dark World where the Temple should be. Tower of the Gods The Tower of the Gods in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker may be the Temple of Light, as it appears above Hyrule Castle where the entrance is hidden. However, unlike the Temple of Light, it appears in the Light World rather than the Sacred Realm. Temple of Time Part of the Temple of Time in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess may also be the Temple of Light, due to the appearance of the Light Medallion symbol and the portal Link goes through to get into the dungeon portion. However, while he possesses the Master Sword, Link lacks the Spiritual Stones, Ocarina of Time, and Song of Time that were previously required to enter the Sacred Realm, in which the Temple of Light is found. es:Templo de la Luz pt-br:Templo da Luz Light Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time locations